Stoneheart and the Woodhome
by e1sky
Summary: Set somewhere at the time between their return from Edolas and the S-rank wizard advancement exam.
1. Chapter 1 Let Us Go On a Mission!

A/N: Set somewhere between the time of their return from Edolas and the S-rank wizard advancement exam.

Stoneheart and the Woodhome

E1sky

Chapter 1

Let Us Go on a Mission

It was a beautiful morning in Magnolia, the sun is shining in moderate warmth, the air is fresh clean, and the people of the town have begun their daily chores. Unfortunately for Lucy, the first person she met this day was her landlady reminding her of her rent. Well okay, New Year is coming soon and so her landlady needed the payment for the month. Lucy had to thank her landlady for her patience when the woman bid to go. And then she summoned Plue to begin their walk toward the guild just along the river.

All along the way, Lucy could only look forward going to a mission. Honestly, she still felt tired of everything that happened at Edolas –well, they just brought down a kingdom –but her rent was the perfect nudge to keep her moving. Hopefully Natsu hasn't leave for a solo mission yet. As far as she know the Dragon Slayer was rushing on taking and finishing missions recently, and Lucy was slowly noticing that it's not only him. Ahead, she can saw a brown figure running the road towards her direction.

"Is that Alzack?" Lucy thought aloud for Plue's sake who answered with "pupun". "Hello Alzack" Lucy greeted as the Gunner wizard speedily crossed his path.

"Good morning Lucy . . . Goodbye Lucy…."

Lucy had to halt her walk to follow Alzack with her head, slightly amused. "Trying to catch up your train huh?"

She resumed her slow walked and balancing on the edge of the pavement beside the river. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught on something that made her look at the other side. "Is that Elfman running?" He is indeed. The white-haired man running in the same fashion as Alzack.

The guild came in to sight, and Lucy can see guild members running in and running out the door, coming from and going to left and right. Then much familiar figures came out the door running straight now to her direction. "Levy!" The blue-haired girl halted as she approach her, Jet and Droy trailing behind, but something in her stance hinted Lucy that she wasn't staying for long.

"O… Hi Lucy"

"Shadowgear's on a mission I guessed?"

"Nah, just me actually"

"We're only coming for support" Jet explained immediately.

"Does that make a difference?" Lucy muttered.

"Did you say something Lucy?" Droy asked.

"No… nothing"

"Bye for now Lucy" Levy bid, already few feet away.

"Levy wait!"

"Careful Levy!" Lucy shouted as the rest of Shadowgear caught up to her.

Now that she saw even Levy in a hurry, Lucy was now really thinking about it. "Does everyone have a deadline at the end of the year?" And then, as if sensing something, something inside her urged her to walk faster pushing Plue to his running pace. As she was about to open it, the door burst open from the inside that she needed to scoot sideward to avoid harm. "Hey! Be careful there"

"Sorry Lucy" The exiting wizard apologized.

Unfortunately, the Canis Minor spirit was too tired to dodge that he was knock to the ground. Lucy could only felt sorry as she watched him retreated to the spirit world. The scene Lucy saw inside the guild was like… well Mirajane is assisting with the drinks and requests, Macao and Wakaba is chatting about something, Cana was lazily drinking _–'Is she sad or drunk?'_ –Reedus is painting, Natsu and Grey fighting, Lissana, who has just came back, watching them and says she misses the scene somehow, Juvia was also watching secretly, so she thought, well everything's just in the usual except that the request board was almost done.

Lucy was very much alarmed. No request means no mission means no rent means no apartment means . . . . Lucy rushed to the board. "Mira, where's the requests?"

"Oh! Lucy you're just in time to pick up the last one" Mira said and handed her the last paper on the board. Her hands accept it voluntarily as her attention was then caught by the commotion on the side of the room.

"Quit it ice boy. Finders keepers"

"Shut up! Mine is mine. Flame head"

"Droopy eyes"

"Pointy eyes"

"So what was that about this time?" Lucy asked Mirajane half interestedly.

Mirajane laughed decently before answering. "Well it's that Grey tuck his request in his shirt and then accidentally, you know, his shirt suddenly went missing together with the request. Natsu found it but wants to keep the request for himself."

As Mirajane ended her brief narrative, Lucy could see Erza walking towards the two and she shuddered in advance for Gray and Natsu knowing what would come next. Eventually they both received a blow at the back of their heads that sends them hunching with their hands caressing their head.

"That's enough you two! You're annoying already." Erza yelled, then she stoop down to pick up the request, that had been actually fell to the floor a long time ago since the war of fire and ice began, and gave it to Grey.

"Wah! Your unfair Erza"

"What Natsu"

"N…no…nothing"

"You don't need to worry Natsu, there's still one out there" Erza said pointing at the direction of the request board. What she didn't know is that that one request is already in the hands of another. And Natsu could only glare to whoever was holding it.

"Lucy! Give me that quick!"

"Natsu… wait, wah!" PLAK. Lucy's palm landed squarely on Natsu's cheek.

"Grrr… scary Lucy's back" Happy commented, suddenly hovering above them.

"Ouch… what was that for Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, you're scary when you approach me."

"Hm okay, will you give me that now"

"Sure! Let's go on a mission."

"I'll go alone Lucy"

"What? We're a team!"

"Yah, but I go alone for now"

"No! I have a rent to pay you know. You have to take me with you."

"Lucy…"

"No…never"

"Umm em… Lucy-san Natsu-san can I also go with you?" Wendy started shyly, "My rent's also coming, and it's 30,000 jewels greater that Lucy's." she cried.

Lucy kneeled down to her and took both of her hands into hers. "Don't worry Wendy. I know the feeling. You're not alone." And Lucy cried with her.

"Wendy you're making yourself weak again. You don't need to cry for that." Charle scolded.

"You can cry too on my shoulder Charle" Happy suggested.

"Forget it" Charle replied.

"Hey hey why are you crying now?" Natsu asked, not getting the scene before her.

"Natsu, if you take Wendy she can perform troia on you" Happy advised, knowing that if Wendy will come, Charle would come too.

Wendy had to look at Lucy who gave her an assuring smile before looking back and nodded to Natsu.

Seeing the agreement, Natsu beat the bottom of his fist to his palm, "Right! But why Lucy?"

Lucy froze. Then she clutch Wendy close to her. "Because Wendy won't come without me!"

"Fine, fine, I'll take you two with me, but promised me you just let me handle the mission, and we're leaving right away."

"Why are you and the others so furious to go on missions recently, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"To become stronger of course"

Lucy sighed. "Can we discuss our share first? The request rewards 500,000 jewels." Lucy said, eyes focus on the number figures and ignoring the request content.

"We'll simply do the usual Lucy. Divide it equally, so the five of us will get 50,000 each."

"I think its 100,000 each Natsu" Happy corrected.

"Yeh… that's what I mean"

Lucy's rent worth 70,000 jewels. That means she will only get 30,000 jewels to spare. Wendy's rent worth 100,000 jewels. That will surely eat up all her share, but of course Charle will have her own share too. Natsu has taken several missions already. He has no rent to pay. He got the rich river of Magnolia to supply him and Happy with fishes. Honestly Salamander has nothing to worry about. And that caused Lucy to think that she's the least beneficial with this system of distribution. Anyway her priority is her rent so she would just settle in to the mission at hand. But as if reading her mind, Natsu said something that uplifted her spirit.

"Don't worry Lucy. If that won't be enough for you I'll help you go with Grey's mission when we came back. You and Wendy if you like."

"Really? Natsu!"

"Yes of course. But promise me you not let him handle the mission, hee hee…" Natsu said, grinning slyly. Then he turned around and started to walk away. "I have a plan Happy!"

"Natsu-san rarely makes a plan. I wonder what it could be." Wendy thought aloud.

Lucy tilted her head backward trying to remember rare moments that Natsu devised a plan. It was in Edolas where he involved her in his seduction scheme against Hughes of the magic regiment that ended in her disaster.

Wendy had watched Lucy think, then she saw her snapped and looked at her with deep concern.

"We had to be careful Wendy"

The Skymaiden blinked. "Aye"

"Do you know what he was thinking Lucy?" Charle inquired.

"No…not really"

"Have you visions for Natsu-san Charle?"

"Honestly, not even once I've been right when it comes to him. He's too weird too predict. So how about try read his heart Lucy."

"Read his heart?"

"Gemini you know"

Now that it was mentioned, Lucy realized Gemini haven't really copied Natsu for once even when they were still belongs to Angel of Oracion Seis so there was not a record of anything about Natsu's thought. Surely it was curious to know what the unpredictable Natsu think. But as Lucy think about it, there's something to it that makes her feel uncomfortable, something that felt strange but recognizable. It is as though she was… afraid. "I can't do that to Natsu!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because it's not right to just peek to people's mind, isn't it?"

"I think Lucy-san's right" Wendy agreed. And Lucy was satisfied to justify her fear correctly , or so she believes.

Half an hour later, the train that carries the two dragon slayer, a celestial wizard, and two exceeds left Magnolia on their way to answer the 500,000 jewels worth request that is yet to be read by them.


	2. Chapter 2 Are We There yet?

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 2  
>Are We There Yet?<p>

In a flurry of hurried moments, much to the insistence of Natsu-san, we have packed our things and set to go. Now here we are again sitting in the train to take us to our destination. Lucy-san and Charle are sitting beside me. The three of us staring at the passing scenes in our window calmly. It's just months ago when we first met but the serene feeling that we share whenever were together is like we've known each other from the very beginning.

Suddenly we heard the thumping of running steps and noisy cheers from the end of the car of the train where we're in. We all look to that direction but we already know who it were. Ever since our train took off, Natsu-san's been running the whole length of the train apparently enjoying his temporary ability to handle transportation as I had cast troia on him. I'm really glad I'd help Natsu-san that way and he really looks happy now. You may think it was childish of him but if you had motion sickness as bad as his maybe you'll understand. I think even Lucy-san have the same thought because I saw her smile pleasantly to see him this way instead of the usual.

Natsu-san burst out from the door with Happy hovering above him. But this time there's someone behind trying to caught up with them, the train conductor. Natsu-san halted adjacent to us.

"Feels good! Let's do it again Happy"

"Aye sir!"

But before they could set foot again the conductor finally caught up, panting. "Sir", he started and caught his breath, "please stop doing that. It's annoying other passengers already. And if you do I might need to throw you out the train."

"Ha! You're bluffing. Everyone knows you aren't really doing that."

The conductor looks he was taken aback when his childish threat didn't work. "In that case sir, I'll put you atop the train instead."

Natsu-san's eyes widened and the conductor smiled slyly, but then Natsu-san clap his fist with his palm and smiled amusingly. "That's a good idea! Let's do it Happy"

"Aye sir!"

I think Lucy-san suppressed a giggle. They passed in front of us and opened the window beside Charle, permitting the strong wind breeze upon us.

"You two really are a mess" Charle protested, not liking the initial gust of wind that blows upon her.

The conductor who had just came out in state of shock hurriedly try to prevent them from going out but Natsu-san and Happy disappeared quicker. The conductor poke out his head to try to see them up and then looked back at us as an awkward laugh was heard from Lucy-san.

"Uhm… You really don't need to worry for him sir" she said.

"Yeah but we'll be held responsible if something happens to them while in the train, and what he's doing is dangerous"

"He can take care of himself. He's Fairy Tail's Salamander."

"I know, and that's why I'm worried. 'Cause every time Salamander ride our train he goes… pathetic."

"Yeah… but he's alright for now"

The conductor sighed. "I guess I'll just let you take care of your partner then."

Lucy-san smiled and gave him an assuring nod. Then the conductor took of his hat to bow and left us.

"You surely got used to Natsu" Charle said to Lucy-san.

"As if you're still not used to the daily squabbling in our guild yet" Lucy-san teased. Charle looked away so she won't need to answer.

"Natsu-san's really enthusiastic" I said.

"Everything seems simple when it comes to Natsu. Let's do this, let's do that, I want this, I want that, I will protect them, I will protect you…" Lucy-san mused as if talking to herself, "But Natsu's Natsu and we all like him that way isn't it?

"Aye" I agreed.

"By the way Lucy", Charle started, "What's the request all about now?"

"Lemme see" Lucy-san took out a piece of paper from her purse and unfolded it in front of us. We read beside her. "Hmm… it says we need to fend off a golem . . . Fend off a Golem!"

"Golem… stoneman right?'

"Stone_giant,_ Wendy" Charle corrected, emphasizing the difference.

"Scary monstrous stonegiant" Lucy-san elaborated.

"So we just need to fend it off. We're not expected to kill it or capture it or something. Why is it so?"

"It says here it's attacking the village and destroying the houses- I don't want to read!" Lucy-san threw the paper but Charle caught it. "It's creepy a rock have life"

"And so the request pays 500,000 jewels" I reminded them. "That will give us enough payment for our rent and Natsu-san will…will…- I wonder where Natsu-san was putting off his money."

As I asked that I saw Lucy-san snapped as if something struck her mind. Then she hurried to the window, opening it so suddenly for the wind to annoy Charle all the more who was now thoroughly reading the request. "Hey!"

"Natsu! Come down here!" Lucy bellowed. Seconds later Natsu-san appeared from atop.

"Hey Lucy. You want to ahk… hey!" Lucy-san pulled her down inside and let her seat at the bench opposite to us. Happy landed beside him.

"Natsu, let's make a deal that no matter what happens we'll stick to the 100,000 jewels each" Lucy-san said stooping down to Natsu-san's face.

"Oh 'bout that again. Lucy you know there's always-"

"No! Erza wasn't here so we'll decide thru democracy. Those who agree with me raise your hand." Lucy-san straightened up to raise her hand.

She looked at me with full trust and I raised my hand in support of her, although I really don't know what this is all about. Did I missed or forgetting something?

Obviously Natsu-san and Happy were on the other side so all eyes fall on Charle.

"As if I would ever side with them"

Lucy-san smiled. "So it's settled Natsu"

"Fine fine. Like the pay really matters now"

"So if it's not for the pay why are you rushing on missions recently?"

"Didn't I told you already Lucy, to become stronger"

"You always say that. Isn't there any other reason?"

"Of course there is but that's just the first thing that comes to mind hehe"

Lucy-san closed her eyes and sighed. Charle slapped her head with her paw. "lazy" she muttered.

Several hours later, we have reached our train station. Lucy-san had to wake me in her lap. I didn't realize I fall asleep. We began walking with Lucy-san holding my hand as I gradually woke up to the usual bustling of the train station. But the village we sought is still far away from the town. Then we found a cart to take us a ride to the haste of Natsu-san and or before troia wears off.

Our cart moves away and away from the town we didn't even got the chance to see until we're travelling thru a road-wide clearing in the forest. And before the rolling of the cart, the fresh air, the melodic chirping of birds as we passed by, the softness and warmth of Lucy-san, and the gentleness of her hand on my shoulder that kept me close to her could lull me to sleep again we've finally reached our destination. The village of Diona expands before our eyes.

We waste no time in setting foot in the village. We started asking for the mayor of the village who sent the request and before we know it, villagers have gathered around us. They were looking at us expectantly as the wizards who answered the request. Eventually we were led to the village hall with many villagers marching behind us that I couldn't tell if this should be feel welcoming or creepy.

Natsu-san doesn't look bothered though he chooses to be quiet for the moment. Lucy-san was keeping pace with him. Happy was a step before them while I and Charle was a little behind. I don't know but I felt a little discomfort with this much attention and anticipation. A quick glance behind and I see them murmuring. With my superior hearing I couldn't help but to recognize some of the many words that was said.

"…they're actually here…"

"…Fairy Tail's the strongest guild…"

"…they've come to help us…"

"…they're just kids…"

"…look at those marks…".

"You alright Wendy?" Lucy-san asked, spotting me uneasy when she looked behind.

"I'm fine, it's just like um… the whole village's watching us."

"Maybe because it's the whole village that needs help now."

"Have you experience something like this before Lucy-san?"

"Mm" she nodded, and then Happy appeared out of nowhere in front of Charle.

"Have I told you about when me, Natsu, and Lucy took up an S-rank mission Charle?" he asked and began his story without Charle's consent. I tried to listen to Happy but don't get much of the details because his tale centers on him. Maybe I'll just ask Lucy-san to tell me her version at some time later. For now, I sped up my pace to caught up with them although, I swear, I really have no intention to leave the two exceeds behind.

As I caught up, I realized Natsu-san and Lucy-san were looking on something ahead a little at our right. It is a magnificent white statue of a woman portrayed to be clad with intricate layers of leaves. It was so white that it looks polished marble from afar but by its scent I can say its wood, of what kind that I can't tell. And I can also say that this place where the statue stands is the very center of the village.

"That's statue looks familiar to me, Natsu." I heard lucy-san said.

"Have you been here Lucy?"

"Impossible, or else I would've remembered. But perhaps I've seen it somewhere."

"What's the point of remembering if you can't remember it?"

Lucy-san sighed. "I don't get your point Natsu, but that sure makes me feel lazy."

"Eh, now look I think that's the hall already."

Ahead of us was a two-storey building of old bricks, the tallest building I've seen so far in this village. Not long after, we found ourselves being greeted by an old man who introduced his self as the village mayor. I can tell from his appearance he was a little younger than master Makarov. He seems wise and kind too but not so much enthusiastic even in his smiles. Maybe it was his years of service as mayor that gave him the aura of formality. He carries no magical power in him and his name is Regor Hamled.

""Ham"" Lucy-san had to strongly nudged Natsu-san and grabbed Happy off the floor at the same time before they could say more.

"Please to meet you sir. Mi name's Lucy, and here's Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle."

"Ah! Fairy Tail wizards I see. Even now I have to thank you for answering the request immediately. You don't know how much relief you give me and the entire village."

"Mm… according to the request you seems having a real gigantic problem here, eh" Lucy-san said, smiling awkwardly at her own comment.

"Gigangtic indeed, but it would be rude of me to take you to the matter straightly. Seeing the time of your arrival I can assume you skip lunch for your travel," Lucy-san, Charle, and me involuntarily side glanced to Natsu-san and Happy who wasn't bothered but, ever since hearing his name was unintentionally giving some hints to the mayor. "So if you please to wait for a little while I could prepare you a meal."

The offer was accepted without further ado. I admit I was hungry too so we're glad to fill ourselves with the late lunch given to us. Charle complained about Natsu-san's dragon-like eating manners(I swear it doesn't comes with being a dragon slayer) while Happy's offering her a fish with a cute ribbon on it. Lucy-san who's more used to it ate quietly in safe distance. Gladly the table is wide and the food is plenty enough for all of us.

After Natsu-san has been full, and that's when I and Lucy-san got ample rest already, the mayor came back with the man called Lard Vegam, captain of the guards of the village. His a little more than an average man, older than Macao I think. And just after the brief introduction, they led us out the village hall.

Outside, the villagers has resumed their daily chores: walking, bustling, doing something as part of their lives. Maybe it's because of my uneasiness before that I haven't seen it well but now I could see that most houses were made of old bricks and wood. The village is wide; it stretches as far as my eyes are permitted to see. Population is vast too. But the structure, the way of life, and the atmosphere is still too simple to be a town. I think it's because of its seclusion that it can occupy a wider area.

We pass at the white statue and I saw Lucy-san looked at it like she was into thinking again. We turn to our left to what's the mayor called the Forest Alley, the road that leads to the innermost part of the forest. As we go on I noticed that the villagers bustling around were thinning until we became completely alone in the road. It became eerily quiet that I started missing the villagers that marched behind us before. It was to me as if we stepped out into an all new different village already.

Damaged houses started to appear in our sight, left and right: missing window, missing door, huge crack on the wall, missing wall, missing roof, missing house! The further we go the more severe damages in the houses that followed. I gulped, I noticed Lucy-san gulped too and we started to hold hands.

"So… this is where the golem attacked you?"Lucy-san asked.

"Right, and this extent of damage was done in just two nights" captain Vegam said in gritted teeth.

"And all we could do was to evacuate the people" mayor Hamled added.

"Night you say, it's a good thing you already got some sleep Wendy. It seems to me that we have to keep a watch by night." Charle said.

I know she didn't mean anything bad about that but I suddenly felt ashamed. It was to me that I have a responsibility to be the most awake among us tonight. But sure I would do it. In that way I could help.

We halted at the part of the road adjacent to the last house, or at least a house before it was reduced to its very foundation. But the road we're on stretches and cuts through the forest. And then I saw it. The trees. The forest. I've never seen something like it before. The outskirts of the forest were composed of regular trees; fruit-bearing trees most of it. But in the distance I saw trees twice and even thrice higher than regular trees, scattered at first but the further the denser they become as if they alone composed the forest. Staring at their huge size makes me feel smaller than what I already am. And by the mayor's words it seems not only me.

"What you're gaping at is the great Forewood forest"

"Hmm… are you sure there's only four?" Natsu-san contested.

"It's 'fore' as in 'fore' in forehead Natsu" Lucy-san explained shortly.

"Oh I get it, so that's the forehead of the forest"

Lucy-san frowned. "That's not what I said Natsu. But look how huge they are."

"But still nothing compared to tenrou tree" Happy said somewhere.

"So what are we doing here?" Natsu-san asked.

The mayor opened his mouth to answer but Lucy-san beats him to it. "To study the situation of course, and now," she paused to turn to the mayor and to the captain, "may I ask you some questions sir?"

I don't know but I felt like Lucy-san's gaining some interest about this case, and I can't help but get interested too because of her. And I'm really happy whenever I'm in their team.


	3. 3 Let Us Finish this Mission Already?

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 3  
>Let Us Finish this Mission Already?<p>

"Don't you think you have eaten a lot already, huh, Natsu?"

"Gitz vouewer roit gwar desh bood lugy"(It's better to it while there's food, Lucy"

Lucy sighed. Only natsu and Happy were eating in the plain living room where they're at. Beside her sat Wendy and Charle silently as they wait for their host. Lucy had asked the mayor and the captain for further details regarding the situation but Mayor Hamled bid that he needed to go back to his office and so the burden of telling the tale fall on Captain Vegam who, in his terms, invited them to his house so they could talk more properly.

As they arrived in his house, which was near the center of the village, Captain Vegam excused his self for a moment to shove off some trash and misplaced tools in his living room, indication that the man lives alone. He offered them fish crackers which were made of real fish and not just fish-flavored flour while they were waiting. At first Lucy, Wendy, and Charle help themselves with the snack just to taste it, but when Natsu and Happy started devouring everything edible in their front, they didn't bother to be in trouble getting in their way. They'd just eaten late lunch anyway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", the captain came out of the door that Lucy thinks lead to the kitchen. He was drying his hands with a small towel which he just threw off in a corner before plopping himself down to an empty chair with them. "Now where should I start?"

Natsu swallowed down the last gulp of fish crackers in his mouth and extended his hand with the empty bowl with the captain. "Some more"

"Enough Natsu!" Lucy said in a tone somewhere between plead and anger.

"Please tell us how these attacks started" Charle suggested, ignoring the other males.

"Very well," Captain Vegam took a slow, deep breath, "it just happens. No one anticipated. Our village was generally peaceful. We village guards secure the perimeter but mostly only to shoo away wild animals that stray from the forest. The first we've ever faced was a band of robbers from the town. I was born and live in this city but I've never seen this golem before but this previous nights. I and my men guard at our usual posts, and then we heard terrible thumping as if the ground was trembling. A huge shadowy figure looms out among the trees, so enormous that we don't believed our eyes at first but it kept advancing. We started shooting it with spears and arrows but it does nothing to its solid rock-body. We're helplessly pushed back. Villagers in the proximity started to panicked and run. Our gunmen had positioned when it struck the first house but ordinary projectiles wasn't enough to prevent the giant. It retaliated by ramming us with large chunks of debris and soil. Many of my bravest men got injured but still we. . ." he trailed off. His fist was shut and his jaws were seething in anger.

"How did you manage to stop it then?" Lucy asked once she thought the pause was enough for the captain to recollect himself.

"We didn't. It just stop on its own and went away after dealing us the damage. We hoped it was over but it was repeated last night and at midnight we've reached the decision to send for help to wizard's guilds."

'_So tha's how it was spared_' Lucy thought. Maybe Mirajane had just posted the request when she arrived.

"But what did the golem do?" Charle asked, "What was the reason it attacked?"

"I don't know! No one knows. I saw it picking up random things like some mattresses, furniture, blankets, but I'm not really sure or what was it all about." The captain said reclining in his chair in exasperation.

"Maybe it was just cold" Natsu suggested.

"I don't think so" Charle answered.

"I agree with Charle," Happy stated, "I would understand if it was taking up fish or fish crackers but blankets…"

"Is fish all your thinking?!" Charle pointed out, disgusted.

Happy moved darkly to Natsu. "Gosh, Charle's jealous of fish Natsu!" he whispered but everyone in the room heard it.

"That's not it!" the white cat blurted out, scandalized.

"Easy Charle, easy" Wendy tried to console her. Lucy smiled oddly. The heavy atmosphere in the room lightened. Even the captain's grim face was suddenly amused, and Lucy chose the moment to slightly alter the topic.

"On the other hand, Captain, will you tell us something about the statue we have seen earlier?"

"Yes of course. That is the statue of Diona Blossomer, the legendary wizard who was said to grow the trees of the Forewood."

"Diona Blossomer…" Lucy repeated wistfully, then focused, "Diona?"

"Exactly, our village was named after her. No, were not descendants or followers but since our village is nearest to the Forewood, the first villagers decided to name the village in honor of her."

"So those incredibly huge trees were actually magically grown."

"Magic indeed. It has its own unique atmosphere there. No wonder why it became the favorite place of many animals. And apparently the golem likes there too.

"I can see why," Charle began, "if he's that really huge then there's not many places that can accommodate him."

A crisp snapped was suddenly heard and everyone in the room turned to its source, a grinning Natsu, his fist was with his palm at chest level, and his eyes were very much alive. "Alright, now that we know his location let's finish this mission already. Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy threw herself to grabbed Natsu. Wendy grabbed Lucy and Charle grabbed Wendy. They halted Natsu right before the door. The fire dragon slayer finally stopped struggling and regarded them. "What's wrong with you Lucy?"

Lucy released him, and she was released by Wendy. "We can't just go like that Natsu. We still don't- hey Nats- Happ- Wait!"

They were gone. Lucy ran after them. Wendy ran after her. Charle followed suit together with the captain.

"You sure you're going too Captain?" Charle asked.

"I'm afraid you'll get lost in the forest"

"We can use our noses but we'll gladly appreciate your help."

Lucy kept on running. She knows she can't go any faster but still her distance to Natsu was stretching. At some point she wonders why she ran after them. There's no way she could match their speed.

Wendy didn't feel she was gaining any distance even to Lucy. She was still yards and yards away. Charle and the captain easily caught up with her. At some point Charle positioned at her back as if to lift her up if she could only slow down. But no! Lucy was just running. Wendy wants to run now. And run faster.

It seems too sudden for Lucy that she reached the Forewood already. She completely lost sight of Natsu and Happy, and she felt like she even gone slower the moment she entered the forest. No she didn't, her surroundings just got bigger and she seems smaller that her strides felt smaller too.

"Lucy-san!" She heard and looked behind to see Wendy. Charle and captain Vegam were maintaining a distance behind her. Lucy slowed down eventually. If she can't get to Natsu, then at least she should be with the others. And then bump! Lucy hit on something that felt like a furry boulder. Her eyes involuntarily shut in pain. Her feet wobbly stepped back.

"Wendy!" She distinguished Charle's frightened voice somewhere behind. She had barely opened her eyes when she felt Wendy bumped at her back plunging her to the furry boulder the second time before they both fell to the ground scrambling.

"You alright Wendy?" Lucy asked as she sat up more properly.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san" the girl said in almost a cry.

"No.. no..it's alright Wendy" Lucy said in her most consoling tone. Then she froze. She sensed a movement very close and her head slowly turned only to be glared by a pair of big yellow eyes. The furry boulder they had bumped into was actually the back of a huge grayish ape. It turned to fully faced them and Lucy instinctively pulled and hugged Wendy.

The ape was muscular. Its arms that were longer than its legs were as thick as Lucy's body. It has a pair of oversize fangs that stick out from its lower jaw. It stooped down at them, its eyes menacing. They were so close that it could scare Lucy to her core if not for the courage she gets from the will to protect the little dragon slayer in her arms who had just started to shake.

"Don't move!" Lucy heard the captain from a distance. She tried to look at them without taking her eyes from the gaze of the ape. Captain Vegam and Charle have apparently recognized the beast ahead for they halted at considerable distance. Unfortunately they hadn't stopped Wendy. Charle looks stricken in fear. The captain was closed fisted, teeth gritting, and his eyes focused on the ape, apparently thinking anything to help them. "That's a mogun," he continued, "don't move it's. . ." he trailed off as if sensing the extra noise was irritating the ape.

The mogun peered harder at Lucy. It's shoulder broadened as if preparing to make a move, but it just keep staring at them, also waiting. Lucy tried to keep herself intact staring back at the glaring eyes. She knows that to not move was the wise thing to do but she also knows the longer they stay that way the more dangerous the situation become. Her fingers were aching for her keys. She wanted to call Taurus but small movements could trigger the ape, and she's afraid that in that distance the mogun could strike first before the bull could appear.

The waiting game was prolonged until flocks of birds took flight from above. A fallen branch landed close beside the mogun and that's it! The mogun roared like a monster as its arms rose in closed fist. Lucy quickly move to fully shield Wendy with her body, one hand raised with a golden key. It's better to do something than nothing. At least she could save Wendy after she received the initial blow.

"Gate of the Bull-"

"Fire Dragon's iron fist!"

The mogun was sent tumbling in the ground and Salamander landed where it was before in front of Lucy.

"Natsu!"

"Good work there Lucy, finding the golem before I could"

"No… Natsu it's not-"

"Ha look Natsu, it's standing up again!" Happy announced, cutting out Lucy.

"Want some more huh" Natsu charged, "Fire Dragon's claw!" The mogun was sent back to the ground before it could even retaliate.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"You alright Wendy?" Charle asked, already beside them with the captain, and ignoring the action.

"Aye, Lucy-san protected me"

"To… to knock off a mogun with just two blows, amazing!" the captain said, gawking.

"Look Natsu, I thought it should be rocky but why is it furry. It didn't match the description." Happy said, discussing the animal.

"Don't tell me Lucy was wrong"

"I'm not Natsu," Lucy, who was still seating at the ground with Wendy shouted. "I didn't say that was the golem in the first place."

"You mean this is not really it?" Natsu asked, his arm extended to point at the mogun behind him.

Lucy shook her head. Wendy and the captain shook their heads with her. "The captain called it a mogun" Charle informed, hands on hips.

Natsu could only look incredulously at them before turning back at the lying mogun. He grabbed the ape by the mast of fur just below its neck and shook it violently. "Hey you imposter wake up! Tell me where's the golem now. Wake up! Wake up!"

"Um… mogun's don't talk"

"Eh, don't mind him captain" Lucy said.

"But I don't think it's safe staying here either," Charle started. "how many wild animals were here?"

"Many, but they don't usually attack. We just bump at something wrong here."

"Either way," Lucy began, dusting her pants and helping Wendy on her feet, "I think we'd better go back for now" she turned to where Natsu and Happy is, "Natsu let's go back!"

"We should have found the real golem by now Lucy" Natsu sulked. He stopped waking up the mogun and was now sitting at it with Happy. He was slumping disappointedly.

"Natsu the forest extends miles and miles away, we can't easily find anything here." Lucy tried to explain, but the dragon slayer only slumped more. "Besides our mission is not to hunt the golem but to keep it from the village. To do that we need first to know the reason why… I mean captain prepared more fish crackers back at home so we'd better go." She lied.

Natsu started and jumped off the body of the mogun. "Alright, let's eat first before we continue the search. Let's go." He walked passed them and started leading the group back to the village. They have gone few paces when Lucy noticed they were one man short.

"Captain?"

They all halted and looked back. The captain was really left behind. He was standing right before the lying body of the mogun. Only his back was shown to them but his head was bowed, distinctly peering at the mogun, and both his fist was close in his sides.

"Captain come on" Lucy called and his head moved upward as if snapping out from something.

"Yeah, let's go" he said and caught up with them, his face back to its usual hard look.

"By the way Natsu," Lucy started as they wait for the captain, "thanks for earlier."

"For what Lucy?"

"For saving me, again" she said with a shrugged.

"Huh? Were you in danger Lucy? I saw you had the ape all in your hand and if I only knew it's not the golem I wouldn't steal the kill from you."

"I don't know he believes in you that much" Charle whispered to Lucy, smirking.

"I hope he didn't" Lucy replied.

And then Natsu suddenly started and turned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't hear anything Natsu" Happy said.

"I think I heard a cry, and somewhere deep in the forest" Natsu explained.

"Did you hear it Wendy?" Charle asked.

Wendy shook her head. "Hm..hm.."

"It must be some other animal" the captain suggested.

"Ah! Let's just get out of here Natsu" Lucy said pushing the dragon slayer to move on.

They all came out the Forewood, the lesser forest, and back to the village. What they didn't see was the two human figures that eluded their senses and hid their existence when they came in sight somewhere at the stretch of the lesser forest..

"Did you see what I just saw?" asked one who was perch on a branch, "They bear the fairy mark."

"Looks like we're not the only wizards here" said the other who had just shown up on the same branch from somewhere. "But that doesn't make any changes to the plan."

"No indeed. We get what we came here for."


	4. Chapter 4 The Golem has Appeared

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 4  
>The Golem Appeared<p>

"Howers da paramis bisrackers Lugy?" (Where's the promise fish crackers, Lucy?)

"Natsu, don't asked for food when you're eating already. That's your third melon isn't it?" Lucy said with an accusing finger at the fruit Natsu was picking up from the tray.

"But you promise fish crackers Lucy, and we were expecting it." Happy insisted.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "First, it wasn't a promise. Second, I'd asked neighbors already but the village is really low in fish crackers nowadays."

"Why is it?"

Because the wider part of the river that is more abundant with fishes is found in the Forewood and you heard what the captain said. No one goes to the Forewood since yesterday so they're really out of proportions now, okay Happy?"

The cat didn't answer. Instead he looked away and helped himself with berries from the tray.

They were back at the captain's house, just the three of them. Captain Vegam had gone back straightway to his duties. Wendy had asked him if she could bring him to the village clinic hoping to provide some help to the injured. Charle came with her.

Arriving at the house, Lucy searched the kitchen for fish crackers but found none. Instead, she served her demanding teammates with a tray fresh fruits she found on the table. Now, Lucy found herself peering at the cabinet containing books in various sizes. Picking up one, she went back to her chair, plopping down to read. Taking a second look at the book she selected, she noticed it wasn't typical and upon opening it, she realized it wasn't a book at all.

The door opened. "We're here!" Wendy announced happily, no need to tell that she accomplished something wonderful in her errand. Charle was beside her and an elderly woman was standing beside them.

"Hi Wendy, and oh… who is she?" Lucy asked.

"Agatha-san, Captain's elder sister." Wendy said, coming in.

"Captain said he might not be going home tonight so he sends her to check on us." Charle explained.

"Ah! Wizards of Fairy Tail. 'Glad to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Agatha. I'm Lucy, and here's Natsu and Happy." Lucy tried to be friendly but her two teammates only regarded the woman with their 'who-are-you' look.

"Oh! I think I need to apologize in behalf of my brother for this messy room."

"Oh no! In fact it was cleaner before we came here." Lucy said, but despite the elder woman started picking up things which she deemed misplaced and eventually disappearing in the kitchen.

"What are you reading Lucy-san?"

"Look", Lucy flip the book backward and held it in her chest to show Wendy, "Photo album." Then she took the album back to her lap as Wendy and Charle sat closed beside her. Even Natsu and Happy came to peek over her shoulder as she continued flipping through the pages.

"Who's that child the captain was carrying?" Happy inquired.

"Is that woman his wife?" Charle asked.

"So the man has family after all" Natsu said casually.

"We haven't met them yet" said Wendy.

As questions piled up, Lucy lifted her eyes from the album and spotted exactly who she wanted to see. "Um… Agatha, where's the Captain's family?"

The elder woman stopped from what she was doing and regarded the blonde mage with an affectionate gaze. "They're not here anymore."

"Did they evacuate to other village?" Wendy asked.

"No my dear," Agatha said, coming forward and sat at the same chair where Captain Vegam sat earlier that afternoon. "They have died years ago."

All five wizards of Fairy Tail gasped, held their breath and hung on the older woman's words. Their reaction prompted the latter to continue her tale.

"Ana, his wife, was a nurse in this village. She was attacked by a mogun while harvesting medicinal plants in the Forewood with her team. She didn't survived, she and another from her team. Days later after her death, Diana, his daughter got sick. The child's condition never improved until her death and Lard believed it was because of the sudden absence of her mother. It was too painful for Lard. His terribly disappointed with his self, feeling helpless unable to protect his family. Since then his harboring grudge against all forest creatures and to himself. That's why he became the captain of the guards. Somehow he felt fulfillment in protecting the village and escorting teams that go to the Forewood to gather resources. His anger to animals was gradually decreasing and his learning to forgive himself. But the arrival of the golem turned everything around. He felt helpless once again. The sight of injured and damage properties brought the anger back together with the pain. That's why subduing the golem was very much important to him."

Somehow Natsu, Happy, and Wendy had teary eyes at the first part of Agatha's story. Lucy could understand that Natsu and Wendy were both abandoned for some unknown reason by their foster parents, but crying looks more comical than sad when it comes to Natsu and Happy do it together. Lucy herself had tears flowing silently. She lost her mother at an early age and was never in good terms with her father. It's almost funny how people share almost the same kind of pain without really being aware of it. Only Charle held herself perfectly, well feigned to look analyzing rather than affected.

"Sorry for making you tell us, Agatha" Lucy said wiping the trail of tears in her cheeks.

"Don't worry we've got over it. It was already years ago so please don't get yourself much affected especially when you got a big work to do. Maybe I'll just prepare you dinner so you will have energy tonight, okay!" The woman said standing up.

"Aye! Dinner!" Happy agreed happily, sad emotion leave no trace. "Then we'll crush the golem after, right Natsu?"

"Yeah sure! We'll finish this mission the as soon as we have sight of the target. This time be sure of what you found, Lucy?"

"And what just do you mean by that Natsu?" Lucy said glaring at the Salamander.

"You have mistaken a mogun for the golem earlier"

"Not me! You!"

"Because you took it first"

"It's an accident"

"Just admit your mistake Lucy" Natsu said lazily.

"I didn't- uh there's no sense arguing with you"

"Yeah, you have no sense"

"Hey! That's different from what I said"

"Different?"

Lucy sighed. "Just forget it please"

"Going back to the matter at hand," Charle started almost irritated at them, "shouldn't we make a plan for tonight?"

"Of course there's a plan" Natsu answered.

"And that is?"

"Strike the golem the moment we see it."

"Your forgetting something Natsu" Happy chimed in.

"What?"

"Stay awake. You will miss the golem tonight if you're asleep"

"As if" Lucy and Charle muttered to themselves.

"I see, stay awake Lucy" Natsu relayed.

"Why are you talking to me again?" Lucy asked in a pleading exasperated tone.

Charle sighed and decided to drop the subject, and Wendy smiled at her seeing her reaction. Maybe she'll just talk it with Lucy alone later.

Hours later . . .

"See that I defeated the golem Happy!" Natsu said from the sofa.

"I also have some part in it Natsu" Happy replied from the adjacent chair.

"Natsu…" Lucy called once again and turned to the girl and to the exceed just behind her. "I can't believe they're really having conversation in their sleep."

Wendy chuckled.

"Why don't you go closer to wake them up Lucy" Charle suggested.

"Not when they're dreaming of fighting the golem. I don't want to get hit by fire dragon's iron fist you know."

"But the real golem might appear any moments now."

"Should I wake them up with my roar?" Wendy suggested.

"That's overdoing Wendy, and counts as recklessness." Charle pointed out.

"You're becoming more like Natsu" Lucy teased.

Wendy gasped, aghast. "Really!?"

Lucy sighed. " 'Guess have to really wake them up now," she said and walked towards them. "Natsu… hey Natsu, wake up already" she stooped down and shook him a little but the dragonslayer only gave a murmured sound and shifted to face the backrest, turning his back to Lucy. "NatsuwakeuporIbaityoutothego lem!"

"You're so noisy Lucy"

Lucy straightened up. "Fine I'll just defeat the golem myself."

Then Lucy saw Natsu sprung up with the door bursting in the next seconds followed immediately by multiple gasps and murmurs reminding Lucy what was waiting them outside.

"What was that Lucy?"

"Oh Happy you're awake"

"Aye, where's Natsu?"

"I just woke him up"

"You overdid it" Charle chimed in.

"I'd guessed we'd better be going too" Lucy invited and led them out to what was left on the door. As she stepped out, Lucy had to momentarily close her eyes as several camera flashes met her vision. She slowly opened her eyes recognizing the torches first and then the many villagers that gathered around the house purposely waiting for them. Mayor Hamled and Captain Vegam was approaching her.

"So you're ready? We saw Natsu gone ahead." The mayor said.

"Eh, my door!" The captain muttered taking a closer look at what was left to his door, the hinges and some splinters.

"Are all these people coming with us?" Charle questioned in an disapproving tone.

"I'm afraid it can't be help," Mayor Hamled explained, "You see our village is named after a wizard but there's no really a single wizard in this village. So for the villagers to see wizards at work is like some occasion."

"But you can't let them get too near" Lucy reminded.

"Yeah, we have cleared that," Captain Vegam assured. Then they started the walk towards the Forest Alley with the villagers marching behind them, almost the same way the first time they arrived in the village.

"This is your opportunity Lucy" Happy whispered.

"Opportunity for what?"

"You see some of the villagers have cameras. Who knows if their shots will somehow reach the Weekly Sorcerer magazine."

"Oh Happy! Why I haven't thought that earlier?"

" 'Cause I'm smarter than you Lucy"

"I'm not expecting you to answer that, silly cat"

"What are those things Lucy?" Happy asked when the end of the alley came to sight.

Lucy smirked. "While you and Natsu's asleep we set out traps." On the middle of the road were a pile of chairs, some tables, and other furniture. A little further were a pile of blankets, pillows and clothes. Again a little further was a table full of foods from meat to vegetables to fruits to fishes and a pink-haired dragonslayer was devouring them pleasurably. "Natsu!"

"Hi Lucy", Natsu waved, mouth full and a large portion of meat in hand.

Lucy stormed off to him to drag him back where she left the rest of her teammates and the villagers behind.

"What was it again Lucy?" Natsu inquired once they have joined the other.

"You should not be eating those Natsu, it's for the golem."

Natsu gasped. "You feed the golem and not me. That hurts my feelings you know."

"It's not what you think. It's a trap."

"Why do we need a trap? Can't I just beat up the golem?"

"And then what?"

"It will go away"

"What if it's come back tomorrow night?"

"I'll beat it again"

"You plan to stay here?"

"No!"

"That's my point. Once we figured out the reason of its attacks then we can prevent it from coming back."

"Hm… can't I beat it so badly that it would be scared to come back?"

"We can't have assurance in that Natsu. Have you fought a golem before?"

"No, I thought you do?"

"Yeah but it was only Sherry's rock doll. This one's real having its own life and according to description, probably bigger. We haven't known its nature so please don't attack yet till I give you the signal, okay?"

Natsu sighed. "Fine"

Beyond the sight of the villagers, hidden in the dark of the shadows, two mages were watching their moves, discussing their plan of action while the villagers were making their fuss.

"Hey Zukyu, how are we suppose to move with this too many people in the way?" said one.

Zukyu, the other replied with a short laugh. "Don't worry Rukyu, I see somebody will do the work for us. All we have to do for the moment is wait." He ended his statement with a grin that was dimly noticeable in the darkness.

Lucy finds herself telling the people to back off more a little further. She turned to other group and momentarily posed as someone took a shot with a camera. Then she continued giving instructions for villagers to hide themselves at least from the golem's field of vision. With this many watchers around, what Lucy see is that their mission is slowly becoming a live show. But they didn't know Natsu. If things got uncontrollable, Lucy knew the battleground could extend to unexpected measures.

Lucy sighed and turned to look at her teammates. Wendy was apparently having a fair battle in persuading herself to ignore the specters and focus on work. Lucy always thought her hardworking attitude was so cute on her. What the little dragonslayer didn't know is that she's more useful than what she thinks of herself.

The other dragonslayer was just a few steps beside her waiting silently, completely ignoring the fuss around him. Maybe bored, maybe dozing off to sleep, but at least he stopped staring at the food she forbids him to, Lucy thought.

She was about to approach him when he snapped out, halting Lucy from her tracks. Wendy had the same impression as Natsu. They were both intently looking at the direction of the Forewood. Charle who was helping her controlling the villagers also stopped and also turned to look at the forest. Happy flew upward as if to peer ahead.

Then Lucy started hearing the disturbance in the trees too. The fuss around her died down. Everyone was listening now. There were thuds, booming rhythmic thuds that were sending slight vibrations to the ground. The steps of a giant. It's getting louder. Tension suddenly filled the air. Night wind became colder, and Lucy started to feel her heartbeat.

"It's coming Lucy!" Natsu announced and Lucy gulped in anticipation.

"I can see it!" Happy cried from above and immediately afterwards a distinguishable dark figure detached from the shadow of the Forewoods to loomed out at the lesser forest.

'Enormous' was the first word that came to Lucy's mind. It was shorter than the trees of the Forewoods but higher than regular trees that it can be spotted at the lesser forest. The dim light of the crescent moon outlining its silhouette. Much more it have menacing red eyes that glows dimly and as if staring right through Lucy's eyes. Lucy gulped for a second time and watched as the golem advanced in its own slow pace of a walk.

Villagers started to back off more without further encouragement. Excitement was easily dissolved to be replaced by fear. The very same fear they experience the previous nights slowly crept back at them at the very sight of the giant monster. Some even started to get away. Only Captain Vegam remain as close to the Fairy Tail wizards, rifle in hand.

Lucy felt the diminishing presence behind her and she thinks its better. She had finally seen it, the golem, and its coming right through her traps. She'll just only need to make sure that no unnecessary movements will go amiss. She decided to come closer to Natsu for comfort and restrain.

"Look at those red eyes Lucy, so cool" Natsu remarked, sensing her presence.

"Stop admiring scary things Natsu"

"Your hands' colder than usual" he said as he felt her hands clutched his arms.

"And you're warmer than usual huh, getting fired up already?"

He grinned. "Will you give the signal?"

She shook her head. "Mm-mm, not yet"

"It stopped at the first object!" Charle announced.

The golem was standing right before the table of food. It stoop down a little as if to look closely, but then it started moving again.

"I can't believe it ignored the food!" Happy exclaimed.

"Maybe it's not what he eats" said Wendy.

"Or perhaps it's because he has it abundantly" Charle stated.

They all watched as the golem stopped at the second object. At first it was just touching the bundle lightly as if testing it, and then it just shoved up the whole pile of cloth with its oversize hand.

"Told you it was just cold" Happy said.

"So we'll only need to give him a big sweater and he'll be fine" Natsu said.

"I don't think that's it" Charle stated.

The golem gaze at the next object before its eyes travelled to the nearest standing houses where Natsu and his team were closely hidden in its shadows. Then it slightly turned as if considering of going back.

"What are we going to do now, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy considered it for a very brief moment but there was no other choice. "We'll have to follow it and see what he'll do to the blankets."

Charle sighed. "So we've got to pushed that far after all."

"Natsu wait! Where are you going?" Charle was barely speaking when Lucy started as the dragonslayer freed from her grasp.

"I'm going to ask it Lucy"

"Why… I'm sure it doesn't talk."

"Who knows? Creature that old might know something."

And there he goes. Salamander stood casually before the golem, its ember eyes regarding him wholly.

"Hey!" Natsu bellowed, "Just tell me what's going on in here."

The golem answered in a clear mutter of a roar. "Hum…dum dum"

Natsu nodded to show understanding. "Hm-mm, so what is it?"

"Hum… dum dum"

"What does it say Natsu?" Lucy inquired, revealing herself to the golem in the instant. The rest of the team trailing behind her.

"It says 'hum dum dum'" Natsu replied.

"Yeah I heard it that way. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Will you explain it for me?"

"Natsu!"

And then without warning, a shadow moved, travelling swiftly. Something has wheezed from above. Natsu had turned from Lucy to the golem in time to see a boulder hit the golem in the face. The boulder shattered by the impact but it did affect the golem.

"Who did that!?" Lucy started as she quickly turned to her surrounding, quickly recovering from shock. The expression on her face was a mixture of anger and fear. But there was no time to see things clearly around her for she was forced to look back at the golem as it let out an angry growl. That probably sends villagers that remained to run away if there was any. The golem's eyes burning to the nearest person to him, Natsu!

Lucy's jaw dropped in fear as she saw the golem pound at Natsu with its massive fist, breaking the ground where the dragonslayer was previously standing. Ground smoke momentarily rose. But Natsu wasn't there. He scooted backwards in time to evade the hit.

"'Guessed that's the signal Lucy" he said before grinning and his fist was engulfed with flames. He lunged forward, enhancing his jump with flames on his feet.


	5. Chapter 5 The Golem Has Been Abducted?

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 5  
>The Golem Has Been Abducted?<p>

'_The golem is surely pissed off by that'_ Natsu thought. He knew that something had gone amiss from Lucy's plan. He had a peaceful talk with the golem, although he hasn't understood any of it. And then someone just attacked the golem indecently, unmanly in Elfman's words. No wonder it was angry now, attitude completely change. And its burning eyes was focusing on him, the Salamander, the fire dragon's son. A challenge? A Fight? Bring it on!

The golem's massive arm moved and Natsu moved away in instinct. He had evaded the first strike but something in that movement surprised him. It bothered his mind for a brief moment but it was in his nature to enjoy the fight that he recovered quickly.

"Guess that's the signal Lucy!" he said, grinned, and engulfed his fists with flames. He lunged forward, boosting his jump with flames on his feet. "Firedragon's iro- gack!"

Natsu was hit in midair by the golems swing. That's it! That's what bothered him earlier. It's speed. The golem moves with considerable speed regardless its size and contradicting the impression its slow-paced style of walking gives.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as she saw the dragon slayer blasted away and hit a house. She was unable to see him inside but the house that he was in suddenly burst in flames damaging the adjacent houses as well. Then the fires give way to reveal the fire mage.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!"

Natsu charged again towards the golem. He boosted another jump with fire, this time out of the golem's range. "Firedragon's roar!"

The attack hit the golem squarely in the chest and the flames splashed even to the face. Natsu landed to the ground and waited for his fire to die down at the golem. "Hey! It doesn't look like it burned."

"It's a living rock Natsu, you can't crush it just like any other stone." Happy said hovering above him.

"Then I'll do a number on it till it breaks. Firedragon's wing slash!"

The golem defended itself with its one arm while the other arm, that had dropped the linens a long time ago, shoved up a heap of solid soil.

"Ranged attacked!" Happy warned and Natsu finds himself being hurled with chunks of earth. He dodged, but his evasion drives him closer to the golem. Natsu saw it but he was not in position to make another evasion. The golem will hit him with a fancy stick that has branches and leaves. It missed. Happy had taken him upward.

"That was closed Happy"

"Aye, it's getting dangerous down there. It's safer up here."

"Where did the golem got his stick?"

"Stick? It just uprooted a nearby small tree Natsu!"

"He can make a good logger then"

"That is if he wasn't charged of illegal logging"

Down below, the golem was roaring angrily up at them, its stick/weapon pointing dangerously towards them.

"You pissed him off Happy"

"Do you think it can fly too?"

"I doubt it" But then something came up at them, the stick. The golem shot the stick to them. Happy was too surprise that he wasn't fast enough to dodge but Natsu burned the tree.

"There's more Natsu!" Happy started seeing the incoming projectiles, "Now it's hurling the ground at us."

"Don't worry! I'll burn them all down."

"Wait! I think that doesn't sounds good"

Too late, Natsu already engulfed the soil projectiles with flames and they turned to lava. Happy geared up to max speed just to evade the scorching projectiles.

"Natsu, please remember that unlike you I can be burned"

"Yeah… it stopped"

"What? Aye! The golem stopped attacking. 'think it's Lucy."

"Let's go back down there, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy saw Natsu overwhelmed. He can counter with long range attacks but the golem was just very tough and strong, and resourceful too. Natsu was right, creature that old knows something and in its own favor. Now she got to do something to give Natsu an opening. Teamwork is the word. Breaking the golem was Natsu's job, what she can give is distraction.

"Open gate of the horse, Sagitarius!"

"How can I help you? Moshi moshi?"

"See that giant? We need to assist Natsu."

"As you wish moshi moshi"

The man in horse costume shot his arrows straight to the giant's face. It doesn't seem to harm him but it did got his attention as its glaring eyes shifted to stare at them.

"What's next Lucy?" Charle asked and then snapped as she noticed something. Wendy wasn't with them anymore! "Wendy!"

"When did she get there?"

"Skydragon's roar!"

Wendy targeted the golem's leg and it was strained from moving to balance its heavy body. But then that was also makes the golem eyed Wendy who was now the nearest. "Ooops" She involuntarily took a stepped backward but stumbled and fell on her butt. The golem looks more terrifying to her now that she was almost in its reach. But before anything could happen, fire blasted to keep the golem from her. "Natsu-san!" The golem looked up to them with a horrifying roar.

"Quick Happy, let's do another attacked before Lucy could defeat the golem first."

"Don't worry Natsu, Lucy's not trying to defeat it she's just confusing it."

"Whatever, let's finished this off. Max speed!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy flew upward to reload, and then he came down at maximum speed releasing Natsu with the momentum. What more? Wendy cast vernier on him for more boost and arms to increase attack power. Natsu was ablaze. The golem seems readied itself to take the impact but suddenly the ground it was standing give way from its weight and it started to lose balance.

"I know I can count on you, Virgo" Lucy praised the maid beside her.

"Is it enough to deserve your punishment, princess?"

"Just shut up"

"Firedragon's sword horn!"

Lucy saw Natsu hit the golem right in the middle of its supposed eyebrows. Then they saw the golem completely lose its ground as it tilted backwards. They saw it fell to the ground with a loud thud of defeat. A brief moment of silence, the golem has fallen!

"Yey!" Lucy highfived Charle in the air. Natsu and Happy landed a little beside the fallen golem. Wendy was with them immediately.

"You did it Natsu-san!"

"Thanks for the boost Wendy" he said with a grin.

"Natsu!" Lucy approached with Charle.

"Wendy, that's dangerous earlier!" Charle reprimanded.

"I know, but I wanted to help. Sorry for worrying you Charle."

"This is bad, you're learning from Lucy"

"Why me!" cried Lucy.

"By the way, what are we going to do now?" Charle asked surveying the whole length of the golem.

Lucy placed her index finger to her cheek. "I don't know. We can't even move something this big."

"We'll just keep it for interrogation later" Natsu suggested.

"No one here can talk to a golem Natsu!" Lucy reminded, bit sarcastically.

"Not everyone tried yet"

"As if"

Suddenly they were distracted by rocky sounds from the golem. They all turned to see different portions of soil rising up from either side of the golem, connecting in the center and strapping the golem in place.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

The ground where the golem was laying leveled up to as if a platform. Then the ground began to vibrate and the platform where the golem was started to move away.

"It's getting away Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Stop right there!" Natsu demanded setting foot forward but a boulder swished in front of him stopping his pursuit eventually. Two suspicious, probably mages, appeared riding the unconscious golem, apparently causing the movements of the ground.

"Thanks for knocking the golem for us" one said waving goodbye.

"I'm not giving you anything, come back here! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew Natsu in chase of the suspicious wizards.

"Happy… Charle!" Wendy called but the white cat was already on her to fly her too.

The wind blew and Lucy realized she was left behind. "Hey wait!"

"Charle… Lucy-san?"

The white cat sneered. "I can't carry two people at once" she said but went back anyway.

Lucy knew what to do though. "I am a mage that connects to the spirit world. Hear my call and transcends to the gate. Open gate of the twin, Gemini!"

Gemini came out in Lucy's form. "Hello master?"

"Copy Charle"

"Right away"

Charle let them touched her and Gemini glowed transforming to another Charle.

"Now we'll follow Natsu, let's go!"

"Aye"

"That magic Natsu, they're the ones who threw the boulder to the golem earlier and disrupting Lucy's plan." Happy said as they chase the bad wizards.

"We can outrun them Happy" Natsu remarked seeing the trails of their chase below which was the length of the lesser forest.

"Aye, I'll get you ahead Natsu"

"Natsuuu!" Lucy called from behind.

Happy turned but was too surprised to see not just one but two pretty exceed that he accidentally dropped Natsu. "Charles!

"Nats- what cat! Get Natsu Happy quick!" Lucy ordered disgustingly but Natsu already disappeared below the trees.

"What was that?" Zukyu asked upon hearing an ascending scream.

"Above!" Rukyu warned just before Natsu landed on the golem with his stomach. The fall shocked Natsu but he met the eyes of the two mages. He stood up into fighting stance but stoop down again almost at the same time.

"What's wrong with this guy? We haven't done anything to him yet." Zukyu wondered.

"How come he followed us anyway?" Rukyu asked.

"How come your butt, look at our trails!"

"Tch, try to sail something this big and let see how neat you become"

"Let's cut through the Forewood"

The golem-carrier maneuvered and that makes Natsu's stomach turned.

"Hey don't puke here man!" Zukyu said kicking the dragonsalayer.

But Natsu stood his ground or rather 'lied' his ground clutching on whatever he was on to stay where he was. "Stop this thing… and fight me… fairly" he managed to say.

"Sheesh, you're only hurting yourself, give up already!" Zukyu sneered and beat Natsu harder. Not one among the three of them noticed the incoming miscommunicated assault from above.

"Skydragon's roar!"

The roar hit them halting the carrier at once. Unfortunately, Lucy who was actually trying to get to Natsu was caught in it.

"You fired too excitedly Wendy!" Charle scolded and Wendy tapped her heap with her fist.

Lucy found herself crouching on a rock. She sat herself down eventually. The other mages was not in sight but she found Natsu just in front of her still clinging on to where he was before. Lucy had the thought of getting on to him when she was suddenly bathed in red light and warmth coming from behind. Lucy turned to look but guessed what to see already. It was the golem's eyes that were blazingly bright like Lucy had never seen before. So bright that red glow spilled all over its face and Lucy was actually sitting on its chin!

The golem growled and Lucy scuttled down and run quickly in horror that she forgot to take Natsu with her. She turned but continued to stepped back and back and back as she watched the golem rose and rose and rose to its full height. It was apparently not in good mood and Lucy could tell it wasn't even aware when it lifted each huge foot and stepped on Natsu who had fall the moment it stood up. '_Poor Nastu'_

And then a cry of help got Lucy's attention. "Wendy!" She turned to see Wendy being caught. The other two mages had their hands on Wendy and they weren't even bothered by Charle's petty attacks.

"Let me go!" cried the little dragonslayer.

"Let her go or you'll get hurt!" Charle threatened.

Lucy had the thought of getting on to them when she realized that the golem was onto them too. The bad wizards saw the incoming onslaught and they scuttled right away. Wendy remained standing there. '_What was she doing?_' The golem will be on her in a moment if she doesn't move. "Wendy run!" It took another second before Lucy noticed that the girl's feet were stuck in the ground, their enemies' magic.

Wendy's face was horrorstricken as the golem appeared right in front of her, ready to pound. Charle was free but she chooses to stay hugging her. They could only scream as the golem struck with such destructive force. The ground-shattering smashed was felt even to Lucy's standing point. Cracks appeared on the ground and a hole.

"Lucy-san…" said a shocked Wendy from behind and Lucy turned to see the three of them.

"That was close princess"

"Great job Virgo!"

"I'm always prepared for punishment, princess"

"I'm getting suspicious of what do you mean by punishment."

"How about a sample, princess?"

"Go back already!"

"Lucy!" Happy called out, "I can't take out Natsu." The blue cat was trying to pull Natsu off the ground he was buried to.

"The golem stepped on him" Lucy informed coming to aid him, Wendy and Charle following.

"That's rude, being stepped on by something that big" Happy muttered.

"He's sturdy, I supposed he's alright" Lucy was barely speaking when they heard thuds and crashing sounds. They all turned to see the golem engaging the other two wizards. And Lucy could tell and wished there's no way they could beat up the golem.

Going back to Natsu, the four of them got him out. "Wake up Natsu!"

"Lucy… what happened?"

Lucy jerked her head to the ongoing fight. "The golem woke up"

"What? I'll crash you!" Just like that and Natsu goes charging again.

"Who did Natsu said he will crash, the golem or those mages?" asked Charle.

"I don't know" Lucy answered.

"Firedragon's roar!" Natsu simply targeted all of them.

"As expected of Natsu" Happy muttered.

The two wizards but the golem was completely blown away and Natsu grin at them. "You'll regret what you did to me earlier." He said, fist on fire. And then something hit him. The golem. The other two wizards took the chance.

"They're escaping Lucy!" Happy shouted. "Should we follow them?"

"Uh, I don't know," Lucy replied and before she could decide the two disappeared already, "We can't leave Natsu here especially when the golem's that fierce."

The first time she saw it Wendy thought it could be a gentle giant but seeing it now in rage it was completely a monster.

"Firedragon's…" Natsu didn't care if he's opponent was strong or in rage, he'll just attack and attack till he proves he's stronger, "…Iron Fist!"

He hit. Though it wasn't very clear if it hurts the golem or not. It retaliated eventually which Natsu dodged. The two was about to engage again when something halted them. It halted them both. A moment has passed without one of them moving before Lucy noticed the golem's eyes dimmed as it completely turned away and made giant strides toward at what she supposed to be the inner part of the Forewoods.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as he was about to follow the golem.

Natsu stopped and turned to them with disturbed expression on his face. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucy strained her ears.

"That again!"

"It's like a cry" Wendy described.

"Aye, a cry" Happy supported.

"Coming further in the Forewoods" Charle added.

Lucy didn't hear anything. Fine! Dragon ears hear it, cat ears hear it, and human ears don't.

"Let's go check it out" Natsu invited.

"No!"

"It sounds like a girl to me Lucy!"

Lucy blinked, unsure at first. "Who knows if it was just a sound of a weird animal? We can't risk that much. You're hurt Natsu."

"I'm not"

"Wendy's hurt too"

The said girl smiled awkwardly. "I think I could handle it"

"And I'm tired already" Lucy continued, "and so as Charle. Let's go back to the village."

"I agree with Lucy" Charle said.

Silence as they wait for Natsu's decision.

"Please… Natsu"

Natsu looked at the direction where the cry came from and then back to them. "Take them to the village Happy, I'll go alone."

"No Natsu!"

"Come on Lucy, I can handle this!" He said a little bit irritated now. But Lucy made a point.

"I don't want to spend the night worrying for you!... If we're going to the Forewod we'll go together. Tomorrow morning I promise."

Natsu gazed steadily at Lucy then he sighed. "Fine, we'll all go tomorrow morning."

The night has been tiring for all of them. The original plan to keep the golem away was disrupted by bandit wizards multiplying their difficulties. Anyway they had succumbed to the rest of sleep. Lucy, Wendy, and Charle had the spare room all to themselves which was better than the room of the captain. The captain was not in the house and Natsu and Happy has permission to use his room but somehow they prefer the convenience of the sofa after finishing the meal they had demanded before sleeping. All of them were fast asleep but Lucy.

Lucy lied awake beside Wendy. She was tired too but somehow her tiredness gone off by just lying and closing her eyes for a moment and then she found herself completely awake. Not restless but wondering at something she knows but hasn't yet to grasp.

She took a look to her sleeping comrades and decidedly stood up to take a walk. She passed Natsu and Happy in the living room. She paused for a moment for the pleasure of staring at them sleeping, especially Natsu.

Outside, she realized the night was brighter than earlier with the crescent moon up above the sky in its full light. Whether intended or not Lucy had come to the village central park where the statue of Diona Blossomer stood magnificently. It was an awesome sight. It was beautiful in the morning but the perfect white statue was reflecting the light of the moon like it was the source of light itself.

Lucy sat at a nearby bench gazing at the glowing statue amidst the quiet of the night and the moderate cold of soft winds. Then she called the spirit of the lyre.

"Lucy! I'm glad you called me! I supposed it was deep in the night though."

"Well… take a look at that"

Lyra looked. "Now I know what to sing." She sat beside Lucy and began fiddling to her harp a sound that match the peaceful beauty of the statue.

Lucy found herself hypnotized by the warm glow of the statue and the soothing sound of Lyra. Her eyes became heavy and her head tilted to the shoulder of the girl musician. Her eyes minimized into slits as she have a final look at the statue with the image it portrayed entering her thought before losing to sleep.

'_Diona Blossomer… where did I hear… from mom…?'_

**AN: Hello there! Sorry for delays. Unlike the usual I tried to write two chapters this time before posting this one up. So yeah that means the next chapter is already written. But no, I'm not posting it yet till I write the following chapter again.**

**It is because I realized I'm nearing the end of the story and I want to keep track on it. In my estimate there might be only 3 remaining chapters after this.**

**So you've been informed of the thinning of the pages left in the book. Hope you keep reading and do tell me what you think of this story. Till then, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Golem Leads the Way!

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 6  
>The Golem Leads the Way!<p>

Senses slowly clearing up to Lucy as she woke up. Morning has come again. Lucy found herself on the sofa where Natsu should be sleeping, and she saw the said dragonslayer sprawled on the floor. Happy was not far from him.

Lucy sat up remembering she was at the central park last night. She gaze at Natsu and a small smile lifted up her face as she thought what he had done for her to end up back in the house. Perhaps she worried him.

She stood up and went to check on Wendy and Charle in the guest room. There they are sleeping soundly. Well, they really needed rest. Lucy was just last to sleep but first to wake up. Maybe she should sleep a little more too? But there's also other things to be done.

How about preparing the meal? Something at that thought make Lucy's heart take a leaped. Her preparing breakfast for Natsu and their little Wendy. It's like they're family. Of course all of Fairy Tail's were family but with just the three of them it's more like… like…. "Preparing for breakfast now" she said aloud to keep herself from thinking.

Lucy went to the kitchen and discovered she was already beaten up in her purpose. "Agatha?"

"Ah Lucy, you're awake" Agatha said smiling at her with the steaming pot she was attending.

"I didn't know you're… um… I…"

"Want to help?"

"Gladly!" Lucy came up to help whatever food that needs to be prepared. "Will the captain be here?"

"Yes. As of now they're having final assessment for what happened last night but he'll be having breakfast with us."

"Oh about last night it's actually… we're ah-"

Agatha waved her hand to cut her off. "You can save the explanation for my brother later. Am only here to serve you breakfast you know."

Lucy laughed shortly. "Thanks Agatha!"

"Lucy", Happy appeared at the door to the kitchen, "What is it I'm smelling? It seems delicious!"

Lucy smiled. "Of course, what else can you expect from me?"

"Spoiling Agatha's recipe"

"Bad cat! Anyway have you slept well Happy?"

"Aye, except that Natsu had to wake me up cause you're not in the house. Lyra was problematic how to get you back when we found you. Of course Natsu carried you back and it's the first time I hear him complain about how heavy a person is."

"What! Don't invent things just to tease me or I'll asked Natsu."

"He'll confirm then"

"I don't believe you!"

"Truth hurts sometimes"

"Enough! No breakfast for Happy."

"You're rude Lucy"

"First you accused me of spoiling Agatha's recipe. Then told me I'm heavy. Now I'm rude?"

"Noisy would be next"

"Stop it already Happy"

An hour later . . .

Natsu was outside the house, vibrant and ready to search the Forewoods. The captain and Happy with him, only waiting for their teammates. "Faster Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"A minute Natsu" Lucy yelled back from inside the house then turned back to Wendy, "Isn't shower refreshing?" she said drying her hair.

Half an hour later . . .

"Faster Lucy!"

"A minute Natsu! How many times do I need to tell you?"

Inside the house . . .

"Done with my hair!" Wendy declared happily showing herself to Lucy.

"Lovely Wendy!" Lucy remarked and strike a pose herself. "How 'bout me?"

"You're so pretty Lucy-san!"

"Okay! So we're done" Charle managed.

Outside the house . . .

"I'm so hungry Natsu", Happy muttered. "Why they'd keep us waiting?"

"I'll go check it out" Natsu came to open the just repaired door but the door took revenge and banged him flatly on the face. "Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry Natsu", Lucy said coming out, "next time don't just stand in front of a door."

"So my door now opens outward," the captain noticed, "Who fixed it?"

"Natsu" Happy proclaimed.

"At least I tried" Natsu said still rubbing his nose.

"You going with us again captain?" Charle asked.

"Yeah, perhaps I can help with the places in the Forewoods."

"You're welcome then, but you know what you're getting in" Lucy smirked.

The captain sighed. "Sure know"

"So much delay, let's go already!" Natsu called out.

"Aye sir!"

The first time they entered the Forewoods they were in a rush and attacked by a mogun. The second time it was night and they're fighting the bandits. This is the only time that they entered the Forewoods peacefully and maybe that's why Wendy was surprised. Stepping into the Forewoods was like stepping into another world. The huge trees make her dramatically smaller. Normally she would trip on sticking out roots, but here there were even roots that were higher than her.

The captain had led them through the regular path that the villagers were using in the Forewoods. All the way he had showed them where they gather resources. The rare plants, herbal medicines, flowers, honeycombs, the wide river where Happy stop by to fetch a fish, and the spring where you can drink. Many things were wonderful but the most things that took Wendy's breath away were the enormous trees themselves. They're just so high that you felt a little dizzy when you looked up. In fact they were hiding the sun that the whole forest was covered in shadow causing the dimness.

"Take a look at this," Captain Vegam stood beside a tree and took out his knife to cut a portion of its skin. "It's a little dark outside but its pure white in the inside and the deeper you goes the whiter you get. The statue of Diona Blossomer in the village is made of this wood."

Every Fairy Tail mages let out an amazed sighed. Lucy's mind quickly reminisced the sight of the glowing statue she had seen last night and imagine how many statue could she make with this big tree.

"I want to have this tree Natsu" Lucy stated.

"Can we plant it to Magnolia?" Happy asked.

"Imposible Lucy, even I can't carry something this big" said Natsu.

"Of course not, but its seed…"

The captain stoop to the ground and picked up a dry thing. "Theoretically all the trees in the Forewoods were normal that has overgrown. I admit we never succeeded in planting a Forewood tree to another place but… you can always try." He had cut the dried fruit and took out the valid seed tossing it to Lucy.

"Thanks captain!" Lucy said holding the seed in her palm.

It wasn't long after that when they'd heard the familiar loud thuds known as the golem's footstep. It surprised Lucy that they've got a lead that early but Natsu was on it leading them, tracing the source of the sound with his dragon ears. The captain warned them that he never came that deep, and probably no one else, in the Forewoods but on they go.

Natsu finally stopped, successful in his search. He stood behind the golem dangerously close that Lucy and the rest distanced themselves from him. "Hey golem!" Natsu bellowed to gain attention. Lucy and Wendy gasped. Do they really need to approach the golem like this?

The golem turned and regarded Natsu. It was clearly calm. It stooped down as if to look harder and straightened up giving a low growl. It turned around and started to move.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked and started following. Lucy's group trailed behind keeping their distance.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"He's not telling me. Want to try to ask Lucy?"

"Never mind"

They've come to the part of the Forewood where it was darker, for the leaves and branches up above were more robust. It was then that something suddenly happened. The golem's tremendous body shoots down to the ground till to its short neck as if it fell to a deep pit. But no, there wasn't a hole. The golem was literally eaten by the ground that only its head stuck out. The golem then let out a loud growl.

Natsu instinctively rushed in to help but the ground rose like a wave and plunged him back engaging Lucy and the rest behind him in the process.

"That magic again Natsu" Happy remarked as they scrambled up.

"Yeah, it's them"

"I knew we'll meet again, Fairy Tail" the earth mage came out of the ground between them and the golem's head. The other was right behind the golem, clearly up to something.

"Don't let them interrupt, Rukyu"

"I know that already Zukyu," Rukyu covered his comrade and the sticking out head of the golem with a dome of rock.

"Rukyu and Zukyu, those two wizards are wanted!" Captain Vegam said.

"You… what did you do to the golem?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I won't move if I were you" Rukyu replied.

Natsu charged. The ground moved and started to pull them underground. Happy and Charle managed to fly. Natsu broke the ground on him with his burning feet. "Lucy!" he yelled after freeing himself and turned to see Lucy, Wendy and the captain being drowned. He was about to help when Lucy gave him a smirk with a wink. He saw them completely covered by ground but he knew what Lucy was capable of.

Natsu turned to the enemy and charged, all fired up. The earth mage started arousing boulders from the ground and hailing them to him. Natsu crushed the first wave with his flaming fist. He then caught a boulder with his hands and heated it up before throwing it back to the enemy.

Rukyu saw the incoming boulder and he raised a wall to shield him. He heard the impact that almost crushed the wall and then immediately followed by a second blow that completely obliterated the wall to reveal a grinning Natsu.

"Firedargon's flame elbow!"

Rukyu was knocked t o the ground. He then saw the fire mage set foot toward the dome. He can't allow it. Rukyu managed to move the ground where he and Natsu were away from the dome. Natsu doubled over almost immediately and Rukyu saw the opportunity. He kicked Natsu when he tried to stand up and then he set a pointed stone against him.

Happy took Natsu in the air just before the stone crushed to where he was just seconds ago. His dizziness stopped.

"That guy can use transportation attack, Happy"

"I don't think that was actually meant for attack, Natsu"

"Let's finish him off"

"Aye sir!"

Happy charged. The enemy hurled rocks at them in response. Happy dodged with precision till Natsu got a clear shot.

"Firedargon's roar!"

Fire flooded the view. Rukyu quickly downed himself in underground escape. Natsu landed and looked around.

"He's gone Natsu!"

Suddenly Rukyu gradually came out of the ground with irritated grunts, apparently not his doing. He was being pushed out. Then Natsu and Happy saw the reason when Virgo appeared from underground pushing the enemy out. Lucy, Wendy and a dazed captain Vegam also appeared not far from them.

"I think he wants to be buried alive Natsu" Lucy said smirking.

"Granted" said Natsu, fist on fire.

"I'll hold him tight" Virgo assured, still halfway underground holding the enemy's feet.

"Firedragon's iron fist!" Natsu hit him squarely in the face in downward projection that the back of his head crash on the ground sickeningly.

"Nice finish" the captain commented.

Then they all turned to the dome. It suddenly cracks all over. Then it completely shattered to reveal Zukyu who had written a magic circle at the back of the golem's head. The circle was glowing, apparently complete. They all watch in astonishment when Zukyu stepped right through it and gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Mission Accomplished!

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 7  
>Mission Accomplished!<p>

Lucy had just come out from the ground after the trap to the defeated earth mage. All Fairy Tail saw Zukyu entered into the magic circle and disappeared. He stepped right through the golem's head and he was gone. There was a moment of tense silence as they waited. Then the golem's head move as if struggling at first. Its arms reached out from the ground and it helped itself out into the surface. It stood up to his toes now and was looking in its hands examiningly opening and closing it constantly. Then the golem did something they haven't seen before. It laughed, the golem thrown its hands upward and laughed maniacally. Then it did more Lucy would've expected, the golem talked!

"I've made it!" it says, "I've got the golem's power!"

"It's not the golem anymore!" Lucy screamed, "It's the bandit Zukyu!"

"What did you do to the golem?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Take over magic!" Happy gasped.

"It's different from Elfman-san's" Wendy remarked.

"Elfman's involves transformation," Charle added, "this one involves possession… forbidden magic!"

Natsu fired up in anger. These mages were plain evil and he can't just let them do what they want. He charged toward the giant but before he could engage a boulder hit him, again.

Lucy turned to see the earth mage trying to stand up. Then she saw the golem, who was now Zukyu hurled stones at them. Lucy moved away but Wendy stood her ground.

"Skydargon's roar!"

She had crushed to dust the frontline projectiles but the tail end was still solid enough to hurt her. Wendy run but she easily stumbled to the now unleveled ground due to the enemies fighting style. Charle took her out of danger almost not in time that she received some of the hits.

Lucy had seen it all. The battle is not over but it must be. She was more determined to end it now. She took out the _river of stars_ and pose to strike for the golem. Then she had second thoughts and faced the weaker earth mage instead. _'it's Natsu's job to handle the bigger ones'_

Natsu stood up and saw Lucy took the earth mage with her whip. Wendy and the two exceeds, together with the captain, were moving in to safety, as the golem was beginning to attack again. It angered Natsu more. Ignored huh! He's whole being ablaze and that got the golem's attention. Natsu charged.

"Firedragon's iron fist!" The golem met him by a swung of its massive arm which Natsu evaded by propelling himself in midair with fire. He landed the hit and followed up. "Firedragon's claw!"

The golem received it all. It's no way the same as before. It tried to attack with a pound but Natsu dodged it easily. Natsu realized that though it got the golems toughness and strength, it lacks the speed and fluidity to move such enormous body. In fact he noticed now that it was a bit off balance unable to maintain stability. The takeover mage can't really control the body.

Natsu attacked again, aiming at the chest. "Firedragon's roar!"

"You can't hurt me with that!"

"Really?" Natsu grinned.

The golem looked down to his chest and saw there were cracks. "No! this can't be!"

"My fire is not just ordinary fire, they incinerates everything"

"You… how dare you! I have the golem's power, you can't defeat me!" Zukyu attacked in desperation but there's no way Natsu would lose. He's feet ablaze and he jumped up high above.

Lucy had tied up her enemy with the _river of stars_ from head to toes. "Ruthless" Happy would remark. But now she watched with Wendy, Charle, and captain Vegam as Natsu soared blazing above, ready to deliver the final blow.

"With a flaming right hand… and a flaming left hand… Firedragon's dazzling blaze!"

The explosion of fire engulfed the golem completely and everything around it within considerable proximity. Lucy could only saw the silhouette of the golem with its whole form burning entirely as they saw it fell for the second time in much worst condition. Natsu landed before it and waited as his fire lingered for a moment at the golem lying flatly on his back now.

As the fire receded, cracks showed all over the golem's body. The once strong and tough giant now lay in pathetic form. There were deep and painful groans coming from its mouth. Then a circle was ignited to glow at the golem's chest as magic power concentrated on it. The groans turned to loud screams until a ragged Zukyu was spit out from the circle.

Zukyu felt all his magical power left him. He was just too exhausted to move. Then he felt himself being picked up by the collar. Apparently he was taller than the one who picked him up for his feet still touches the ground. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was and his eyelids were forced to open wider in fear. Salamander's ember eyes were scary enough, he can still feel the oozing power from him and there was a shadow of a great red dragon behind him. His whole being was grip by fear that he has to let out a terrified scream. "Monsteeeeeeerr!"

Natsu was annoyed at the reaction of the bandit he just picked up so he knocked it unconscious, cutting the scream in the process. "I'm not a monster!"

Natsu then threw him off to Lucy who gladly dragged it to tie with the other bandit with the help of Wendy, deciding whether a knot or a ribbon would look better.

"This is not gift wrapping" Charle muttered.

"Although it would be an appreciated gift for the city guards" the captain remarked.

Lucy can only be satisfied with their work. With the defeat of both the golem and the bandit mages, the mission has finally over, really over. She turned to look at Natsu who still stood there staring at the golem. Only his back was shown to them so Lucy couldn't tell what he was thinking now. She came to him.

"Natsu", she approached touching his shoulder lightly.

Natsu turned to her. The expression on his face was just a little bit confuse rather than angry which Lucy had initially expected. He turned back looking at the golem. "He's still alive"

"What?"

"He's still alive. I can still feel life in him"

Lucy smiled staring now at the golem with him. "It still alive then." Then she tried to feel the life that Natsu was talking about. "I feel warm"

"Lucy!" Happy cried from behind obviously frightened and Lucy turned to see all of them having frantic faces. Then it deemed to Lucy what was happening when the warm feeling she felt heightened incredibly and crackling noises cut through her senses as they were surrounded by devouring orange glow. How could she almost miss it? Natsu overdid it again with that final attack. The forest was on fire!

"Quick! We need to move it's getting dangerous in here!" Captain Vegam alerted.

It was then that they heard it again, the mysterious cry they've been hearing for several times now. And this time, Lucy heard it too deducing they were closer. "It's a child scream," Lucy said, "a girl child!"

Then they heard cracky rock noises as they turned to see the golem rose from its pathetic form. It wasn't as sturdy as before but it still limped towards deeper in the forest in a frantic haste.

"Let's go with him!" Natsu yelled and this time they all came with him.

On their side, trees were already on fire, and behind them was just more fire catching up with them. Huge trees make huge fires! Ahead of them they've finally seen a glow. It isn't fire. It isn't red or orange but rather green. The golem had diverted from the way earlier and disappeared that was almost unnoticed for Natsu and the rest for they were now captivated by the green glow.

They continued on running till they reached the source of the green glow. Natsu stopped abruptly and Lucy bumped at his back.

"Aw! Natsu, what-" she stopped at mid-sentence as she and the rest stared in awe at the sight before them. The trees were glowing.

These trees were in circle formation, and unlike the other trees in the Forewoods, each of them has only the size of a regular tree. But they were glowing and the rustle of their leaves were like unutterable whispers. Lucy's eyes were filled with wonder as her mind suddenly cleared a memory.

"I know it," she started, "I remember now Natsu! It's the Woodhome!" Lucy felt all eyes fell on her as she glimpsed at Natsu who also looked at her. She continued her tale. "When I was a child, my mom read me a story about the great nature mage Diona Blossomer. It was said that she uses all her magic powers in creating a one grand spell, the Woodhome! I can't believe it! It's all true! Diona Blossomer's legacy, the Woodhome!"

In a sudden, the fires declared their presence back as heat and crackling noises closed at them. They heard the child's cry again so close that they didn't hesitate to enter the Woodhome. What they saw inside the circle of trees was a perfectly leveled cushion of grass that has also a tinge of soothing green glow, covering the whole diameter of the circle. At one end, they saw a carelessly heaping of tables, beds, and other random things that the golem had apparently picked up. Before it, was a bed properly fixed, a table, a cabinet, a dresser, and other things set to mimic a home. And what they saw on the bed was a little girl full of tears.

All of them were shocked once again. What could a little girl be doing here? What was really happening here? The girl suddenly sobbed and cried harder as the fires became visible outside the Woodhome. It was then that the golem appeared beside the heap of random things. Apparently with its massive size, it couldn't enter the Woodhome without destroying a portion of the perfectly lined circle of trees. But it stretched its arm inside placing it in front of the girl to cover her from the sight of fire and heat.

Lucy turned to the fires. They've' reached them already. They all watched in dread as the flames licked the leaves of the Woodhome trees. But then, as in defiance, the trees glowed stronger and drove the fires away. But it didn't really lessen the fire. The fire just rose up and traveled the circumference of the circle. This isn't good! In the next moments, they would be surrounded with fire and Lucy could somehow tell that the defense of the Wood home would not hold long enough. She turned to the fire dragonslayer frantically.

"Natsu we can't let the Wood home be burned. This is Diona's legacy! The very core of the Forewoods forest. If the Forewood will be destroyed the whole forest would be affected."

"What should we do Lucy? I can't eat the same fire I've set."

"How about Aquarius?" Happy asked hopefully.

"I need water to call her"

"How about I blow the fire away with my roar?" Wendy offered.

"Negative Wendy", Charle told her, "with fire this strong your roar will more likely infuriate it"

Lucy suddenly longed to have Juvia or Gray around. None of their magic can quench the fire. If Lucy could only summon Aquarius, but Lucy can't see any water nearby. She watched as the fire crept to encircle them as the Woodhome hold on to its glow. The great trees of the Forewoods started to fall with heavy thuds. The sight was unacceptable enough. The work of Diona Blossomer was breaking in their very eyes and they were partly at fault. This couldn't be happening!

Lucy can hear the scared squeaks of the girl hidden behind the golem's hand for every thud of trees. If worst happens, she would be forced to summon Aquarius through Virgo, although it would pissed Aquarius enough to kill her. She was fiddling with her keys then when Natsu heard a splash of hope. Then Wendy and the exceeds picked up the sounds too.

"Someone's coming" Natsu told her and Lucy hopefully waited. She had no idea who would be coming with this part of the forest but she started hearing the sound of fire being splashed with water too and the following steaming off sound. Someone was coming for them and he can quench fires. The splashing came nearer and nearer until a fire at one end of the Woodhome was put off. Steam rose in the instant as water hits fire. When the steam cleared, the small figure of a mage appeared on the other side.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy!... Natsu!..." Levy was as much as surprise as well to see them their but she was cut off as the fire she just put off rekindled. She quickly performed her solid script magic and big letters S-P-L-A-S-H appeared in mid air. Water sprouts from the word and quench the fire. Levy made two more scripts and directed them to quench the other fires. She then stepped inside the Woodhome to be relieved of too much heat she already endured and continued writing SPLASH.

Lucy watched in amazement as Levy completely vanquishes the forest fire. She was filled with joy and can't help the big smile that crept upon her face. Once Levy turned to them, she rushed and tackled her with a hug. "Thank goodness! You saved the day Levy-chan!"

Levy laughed shortly at her great display of relief and unexpected meeting. "I'm glad I came at the right time, but-", she wiped off a sweat at her forehead with her arm, "that really drains my magic power. What could've happened here Lu-chan?"

"As usual, Natsu came overboard again"

"Why are you here Levy?" Natsu asked, appearing behind Lucy, Wendy was smiling sweetly beside him.

Levy opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by the groan of the golem. They all turned to see more cracks were forming all over the golem's body until he completely shattered. The golem crumbled into pieces then into dust. The golem was gone.

They were all shocked at what they've witnessed, including Levy who just noticed the giant. The once strong golem disappeared in a moment. It was so sudden it seems unreal. Death has claimed the great creature in their very eyes.

They all snapped out from their shock state when the little girl uttered a cry. It wasn't understandable but they watched her stepped down from her bed towards a heap of dust that the golem left. There she found a dark shiny stone almost as big as her head. It was blinking a red glow as if imitating a heartbeat.

The girl stooped down as if to lift up the stone but it seems too heavy for her that she sat down instead to look at it closer. The glow of the stone waned until it blinked no more. The dark stone turned to lifeless gray and it became lighter since the girl was now able to carry it with her when she stood up. She looked at the stoned from side to side but when nothing happens she threw it with the stock of random things piled beside, apparently not fully aware of what had just transpired.

The girl came back to her bed where she pulled her knees close to her chest and hug herself with her small arms. She startled them all when she began crying hard again.

Her cry prompted Levy to quickly move towards her. The girl heard the footsteps and she flinched when she saw the new comer.

Levy slowed down upon seeing her reaction, reciting soft words to calm her down. "It's alright, I'm a friend," Levy took out a thing from her purse which Lucy thought was a photograph and showed it to the little girl upon reaching her.

The girl stopped crying. She took the photo from Levy's hand and hugged the solid script mage, burying her face to Levy's chest. "Mommy" she muttered.

Levy can't help the smile at that utterance. "Yes that's right," she assured caressing the girl, "I'm taking you to mommy, were going home now."

Lucy found her eyes misty. She doesn't fully understand what was happening yet but she was touched by the scene. Levy was right when she said she came at the right time. Now the little girl will never cry again. It has different effect to Natsu though. Levy's words reminds him of something. He turned to Lucy.

"Lucy"

"Yes Natsu" Lucy wiped the small tears from her eyes and smile.

Natsu grinned. "We're going home"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Wendy said at the same time that made them all laughed. Mission accomplished.

**AN: One more to go. It would be more of a wrap rather than a chapter but it would confirm some of your theories and cleared up details that need to be. So check it out for completion.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dear Mom

Stoneheart and the Woodhome  
>E1sky<p>

Chapter 8  
>Dear Mom<p>

So it was revealed just this morning. Master has announced the candidates for the S-Class Wizard Advancement Examination, the reason for all the bustling in getting missions. Everyone who aimed work hard but only 8 came qualified. I'm glad Natsu was one of them but I believe Cana has the more reason to become S-Class. You know I myself did everything to pleased papa back then. It's just different now . . .

As promised, we came back from our last mission safe and sound. There's so much about it mom, it's full of surprises. In fact the moment we arrive here in Magnolia, townspeople and fellow wizards immediately congratulated me for how I defeated two bandit golems with just my whip… The heck! I wonder who could spread erroneous information that fast. My legend's just gets crazier and crazier for every mission we accomplished. Sigh…

We started with just raw information about the golem. I've set out traps but the situation got more complicated with the intrusion of two bandit mages. They've come to take the golem's power but Natsu was able to defeat them all. So much credit for him that he was the first announced candidate this morning. Of course I, Wendy, Happy, and Charle played our part in it.

The mission progressed gradually and it led us to greater discoveries, the Woodhome! I remember when we we're reading Diona Blossomer and the Woodhome mom, and it's very real I've seen it in my own eyes! It's so beautiful you'll just love it when you see it.

As expected, Natsu overdid it again and almost burned down the Woodhome in the aftermath of defeating the enemies. Fortunately, Levy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved the day. Levy literally saved us, the Woodhome and its sole resident, a little girl named Sophia. Yes mom, we found a girl in the Woodhome! It was all a mystery to me till Levy explained herself to us.

Levy had taken up a request by a wealthy couple. Her mission was to retrieve their daughter Sophia who had gone missing after their mansion was allegedly attacked and burned down by a giant. Levy's search led her in to the Forewoods but somehow, even she, got lost in the middle of the vast forest. As she was trying to retrace her steps, the forest fire ignited and Levy set to do something about it. It was disaster to us but blessing to Levy as the fire brought her exactly to Sophia and to us as well.

With that, we have completed both of our missions. At the end, Levy discovered that the fire at the mansion was caused by a faulty wiring and the golem only came to save the crying Sophia trapped inside. She was eventually brought to the Woodhome to be bathed by its glow and heal the burns she incurred. And the reason why the golem seemingly attacked the Diona village is because is because he needs to get human things that Sophia needed. He doesn't know what exact things the girl needed so he picked up randomly.

In any way, as far as I'm concerned, all problems were answered and mysteries were solved, save why the golem helped Sophia in the first place, that I think couldn't be answered now that the golem was gone. But I'm really thankful he did help Sophia. Because of that, request has been send to us; I and Wendy finally got to pay our rents. Natsu had to pay for the houses he destroyed in the process of the battle. I'm right when I made a deal to stick up to the hundred thousand each split-up. Natsu always dwindle the reward, sometimes to nothing.

Now everyone's excited for the S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam that will begin tomorrow at Fairy Tail's sacred ground, Tenroujima island. And I'm coming with them, not as candidate but as Cana's partner. Yes mom! I'm somehow participant to the exam. Cana failed four times in a row already but I made a vow to make her S-class this time.

Don't worry mom, we'll be careful and I know we'll all do well. I'm getting stronger too and maybe someday be S-class too. You'll be very proud of me then right? I love you mom!

Your cute daughter,  
>Lucy Heartphilia<p>

Lucy put down her pen and neatly folded the letter placing it in an envelope. She then stood up and stretched her arms pleasurably as she glances at the window. The sky is clear tonight. She takes a look at things around her room as she walks the short distance towards the switch, turning off the lights. If there was a sign, she should have seen. If there was a foreboding feeling, she should have known that things will not be the same when she came back.

End Book

AN: That's it! Finally brought the story to completion. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have questions feel free to ask and or do leave a review. Thank you so much for your time. So till the next fanfic…


End file.
